1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for implantation between adjacent vertebrae. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a spinal interbody spacer that inhibits the collapse of the space between adjacent vertebrae after a discectomy.
2. Background of Related Art
After a partial or complete discectomy, the normally occupied space between adjacent vertebral bodies is subject to collapse and/or misalignment due to the absence of all or a part of the intervertebral disc. In such situations, the physician may insert one or more prosthetic spacers between the affected vertebrae to maintain normal disc spacing and/or the normal amount of lordosis in the affected region.
Typically, a prosthetic implant is inserted between the adjacent vertebrae and may include pathways that permit bone growth between the adjacent vertebrae until they are fused together. However, there exists a possibility that conventional prosthetic implants may be dislodged or moved from their desired implantation location due to movement by the patient before sufficient bone growth has occurred.
Therefore, a need exists for a spinal implant that provides a desired amount of lordosis, allows for bone growth between adjacent vertebrae, maintains the space between adjacent vertebrae during bone ingrowth, and resists dislocation from its implantation site.